Play3rs
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Based off NiGhT-sTaLkEr13's universe. Megatron comes home to find Karmashock and Shockwave drunk.


_**Play3rs:**_

Megatron neared his and Shockwave's apartment after a long day at work. Today they had a few new workers and because of them, he had to work harder and longer than normal. He had been wanting to spend time with his mate and maybe even have some fun tonight. But what he wasn't expecting was to open the door and find Shockwave and Karmashock sitting at the kitchen table with empty energon cubes and the strong smell of high-grade drifting throughout the apartment. Knowing about his addiction to high-grade, they had decided to not allow it in the house, but it seemed that they either went out and got some, or Karmashock decided to bring some over which seemed so unlike both of them. Watching the two meches for a moment before he decided walked over to Shockwave who at that moment took notice that he was home from work.

"How was work, love?" Shockwave looked at his lover in the most loving way he could while in this tipsy state of mind.

"Could be better," Megatron told him as Shockwave stood and hugged him. "Why are you and Karmashock drinking?"

"I am now C.E.O. of the company," Shockwave told him. "I wanted to tell you when you when you got home but you where later than usual so we started the party."

"You decided to throw a party and include high-grade?" Megatron asked thinking it sounded a little bit off.

"Well, it was more of Karmashock's idea to bring the high-grade," Shockwave glanced over at the other mech who was still sitting at the table watching the two lovers.

"I thought it was a good idea," Karmashock slurred as he stood up and made his way closer to the others as he stumbled around.

Megatron watched his psychologist as he braced himself on his arm. He had seen Karmashock drunk before, but someone had been around to help him restrain Karmashock. Having both Shockwave who was tipsy and a drunken Karmashock to deal with would be interesting. But then again, wouldn't it be more interesting if he got Shockwave to drink just a little bit more? Megatron smirked as he looked over at the last cube of energon on the table.

"Shockwave, you better finish that one. I don't want to be tempted to drink it and I think Karmashock has had way too much to drink already," he commented to his mate as he released him and took hold of his psychologist to move him to the couch.

Shockwave didn't resist the offer of the drink and downed it without hesitation as Megatron sat Karmashock down on the couch. Making his way over to his mate, he waited for the high-grade to start to affect his mind. Taking Shockwave's hand, he led him to the living room only to see that Karmashock had decided that the floor seemed more comfortable than the couch. In deciding this, Karmashock had moved from the couch to the floor and was laying there looking up at the ceiling fan in awe. Megatron shook his head as he watched Karmashock before turning to see that Shockwave had sat down. Before sitting down beside his mate, he smiled at all the thoughts of what he could do with his drunken mate once the high-grade fully kicked in. Grabbing a video camera, he set it up so that it had a clear view of the living room.

"Don't take pictures of me," Karmashock groaned as he placed the nearest pillow over his helm.

"What makes you think I am?" Megatron asked in curiosity.

"I can't see the fan when you take pictures of me."

Megatron chuckled lightly at the thought of Karmashock being entertained by the ceiling fan.

"Do you t-think we should call someone to come and... get him?" Shockwave stuttered as he watched Karmashock.

"I will call someone later," he commented. "Everyone I know who can pick him up are at work currently and I would prefer not to bother them."

"Okay, but t-the sooner he is picked up..." Shockwave paused before continuing, "The sooner we can... have some fun."

Megatron smiled as he leaned in and kissed his mate as he pulled him closer. As Shockwave kissed Megatron, all reality seemed to fade from his mind as well as the fact that Karmashock was lying on the floor by their feet. Not knowing about their company, Shockwave moved to push himself more into Megatron's lap as Megatron ran his hands down his back. Shockwave broke the kiss first as he looked at Megatron and spoke softly.

"It's hot in here," his accented voice showing that the high-grade had set in.

"Then let's get your armor off," Megatron replied as he started to lift Shockwave's armor off him.

"Only if yours comes off too."

Megatron agreed that it would only be fair to remove his, but he didn't even start to until after he had removed all of Shockwave's armor. Standing up, he placed his mate's armor out of the way and removed his armor only to place it beside Shockwave's. Walking back around the couch, Megatron smirked at Shockwave who was now lying down and giving Karmashock a great view from the floor if only he was looking. Climbing over his mate, Megatron kissed him as he supported him with one knee on the couch and his other foot on the floor. Using his free hands, he ran them down Shockwave's chest and to the top of his cod-piece causing Shockwave to arch into his hands and moan softly as the kiss broke. Hearing this, Karmashock tore his gaze away from the fan and at the scene happening on the couch beside him.

Megatron took note of Karmashock's change in interest and pulled his and Shockwave's cod-pieces away to reveal their arousal. Sitting back, Megatron pulled Shockwave up and lower one of his hands to his cable. Getting the hint, Shockwave took his mate's cable in his band and started to slide up and down it still having no clue the Karmashock was on the floor let alone the fact that he was watching them. Shockwave ran fingers over Megatron's cable as Karmashock started to run his own hands over his body. As much as he had a fetish for voyeurism, he had never seen something that would qualify as it as much as this did in person or with a friend. Megatron watched as Karmashock started to touch himself and could tell even in the dim light that he was aroused. Shockwave ran a finger over the head of his cable causing Megatron to moan softly.

Pulling Shockwave's hand away, he stood up and lifted Karmashock into his arms. Placing him in one of the kitchen chairs that he had already set in the living room he then chained his legs to the chair legs before chaining his arms to the chair arms. Karmashock gazed at Megatron a little confused as to what he was doing, but when Megatron stood up with his cable level to Karmashock's face, he seemed to understand what he was doing. Karmashock opened his mouth and took his cable in, as he started to please Megatron in every way he knew how to. Megatron moaned louder this time as he felt Karmashock deep throat his cable. Karmashock moved up and down his cable as he sucked and licked on the tip before putting it in deeper once again. Before pulling away, he let his tongue tease the tip again.

"Megatron, please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please release me. It hurts," Karmashock looked up at him pleading.

"Keep pleasing me... and I will think about it," Megatron smirked as he watched the younger mech take his cable back into his mouth.

Karmashock kept moving up and down Megatron's cable pleasing him, hoping that Megatron would release him soon. It was starting to hurt him so much that he pulled at his chained arms in hopes of pulling free. Shockwave watched them for a moment before standing up and moving to Megatron's back. Rubbing against him lightly he started to trail his hands over Megatron's body. Megatron was in awe of the feeling coming over him from the two meches that were pleasing his body. Having Karmashock deep throating him was almost too much and with now Shockwave touching him made it almost unbearable. Pulling away from Karmashock, Megatron turned around and kissed Shockwave. Turning Shockwave to face Karmashock he looked at him.

"If you want it off, please him too," Megatron smirked.

Karmashock took Shockwave's cable in his mouth and started to deep throat him as well and getting loud, pleasureful moans of approval in return. Megatron smiled and moved behind Shockwave as he started to rub on his mate's body as he bit down on his neck playfully. Letting one hand glide down to the aft of his mate, he slipped one finger inside him. Shockwave gasped as he felt Megatron slip into him pushing back against his hand. Megatron took that as a good sign and started to move his finger inside, causing Shockwave to moan loudly as Karmashock pulls away from his cable.

"Please release me," he begged as he watched the scene in front of him. "Please."

Megatron smiled as he pulled out of Shockwave and released Karmashock's throbbing cable causing Shockwave to groan in disappointment. Leaning back down, Megatron unchained Karmashock's arms allowing Karmashock to touch him. Feeling Karmashock's hands run over Megatron's chest, Megatron stepped forward to let him continue only to receive hands on his back from Shockwave as well. Karmashock's hands travel lower as Shockwave follows his moves and making his hands travel lower. They both stop right before his cable and aft wanting to tease him a little for teasing them earlier. As their hands travel back up, Megatron notices what they are doing and decides to wait to see what they have planned before interfering. Letting his fingers travel back down and closer to his sides, Karmashock lets them travel closer to his cable, but refused to touch it again. Shockwave's hands traveled over Megatron's aft before giving it a playful squeeze before letting go.

Before they could continue, Megatron decided that he had had enough with the playing and teasing. Turning around, he sat Shockwave down on the couch before turning and unchaining Karmashock's legs. Lifting him up, he placed him on his knees and chained his hands to the leg of the couch. Making sure that he couldn't get away, he shifted Shockwave so he could lie down on the floor next to Karmashock. Crawling over his mate, he started kissing from his thighs all the way up to his neck before biting a little harder than last time. Receiving a pleasureful moan from Shockwave, he started to kiss and playfully nip his way down his chest and then to his lower stomach before nipping at his hips. This time Shockwave pushed against his mouth while moaning. Karmashock watched the entire show from where he was chained and listening to Shockwave moan in pleasure made him pull at the chains on his wrists in an attempt to escape from his bonds. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but before he got the chance to, Megatron had chained him up tighter again.

Hearing the strains on the chains, Megatron glanced over and smirked at the sight of Karmashock struggling. Karmashock looked adorable when he struggled. That wasn't to say that he looked adorable when he wasn't, but with high-grade in the younger meches systems and him struggling to get out of his bonds, he was just that much more adorable. Turning back to his mate, he started to kiss him as he slipped his cable into his tight aft. He was tired of playing around and wanted to please his mate and friend. Feeling his mate in him, Shockwave moaned and held onto Megatron's hips. Megatron didn't wait very long before he started to move in and out of his mate at a moderate pace. Hearing his mech start to moan with every thrust pleased him, Megatron quickened the pace as Karmashock struggled more to break his bonds. As the thrust in his mate, he leaned down and bit on his neck again leaving a little mark on him so others would know that Shockwave belonged to someone. As he pulled his mouth away from Shockwave's neck, one of his hands moves to take a hold of his neck tightly.

"Meg-atron," Shockwave gasped as he felt Megatron start to thrust harder in him.

"Ooh you like that, you filthy mech. Let me hear you scream for me," Megatron hissed at him.

Soundwave let out a pleasureful cry as Megatron thrusted into his aft and grabbed both of his wrist holding them tightly over his head. In doing so, he was forcing Shockwave to bend to his will.

"That's right, overload for me. I know you can't hold it."

Letting one hand free from his wrists, he slipped his hand down to Shockwave's cable. Megatron stroked it lightly, letting his thumb rub the head of it hearing Shockwave let out a cry as he pushed against his hand.

"Ooh Mega...tron please," Shockwave pleaded as he felt this overload coming.

"Overload," Megatron demanded from his mate as he quickened the pace.

"Nnh ahhh," Shockwave let out a cry as he overloaded in his mate's hand.

"I knew you couldn't last long, you dirty mech," Megatron said and with a few more thrusts he let out a louder moan than before and came in Shockwave's tightened aft.

Watching the show, Karmashock struggled again to try to escape his bonds so that he could have a little fun with himself. As much as he loved voyeurism, he hated the fact that Megatron had to chain him to the couch. He wanted to touch himself while watching them, not just watch them and not be able to touch himself. But what he didn't expect was for Megatron to move to him and start to run his hands over his body. Leaning into the soft touches of Megatron, Karmashock stretched as far as his bonds would let him before he felt a rough slap to his aft making him groan. Not knowing what Megatron was playing at, he turned the best he could to see Megatron with a whip in his hands. The sight was not something he thought he would ever see, but he was wrong because here before him was one of his patients.

Looking back down, he felt the whip hit his back causing him to offline his optics for a moment as his back arched in an attempt to get away from the whip. Smiling, Megatron pulled his arm back and lashed out once more, letting the whip lick his back again. Looking back at Megatron, Karmashock panted as he watched Megatron drop the whip and advanced towards him. He never thought that he would ever be afraid of Megatron's actions, but this was one time he could say that he way. There was no telling what was going through his mind and what he wanted to do to him.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Karmashock stuttered as he watched Megatron.

"I am going to please you," leaning in Megatron whispered in Karmashock's audio receptor.

Karmashock blushed as he heard this, not knowing quite how to reply to it either. Why did Megatron think he was going to please him? He has a mate and that wasn't him. Plus he could always please himself if he ever had these chains taken off of his hands. As Megatron rubbed against him, Karmashock moaned softly.

"Gentle," Karmashock begged knowing that Megatron could hurt him if he went rough with him and he didn't want to deal with that or have to explain it to someone, but he should have expected Megatron to ignore his request. "I said gentle. Did you not understand that?" Karmashock cried as he felt Megatron slip a single digit into him roughly.

"Did you really think I would do what you wanted?" Megatron asked as he slipped in a second digit wanting to stretch him enough so he didn't hurt him too bad.

"That is just cruel, Megatron," Karmashock hissed at the newly added digit in him.

"I have been called cruel before. I have also been called brutal, merciless, savage, ruthless, pompous, wicked, heartless, sadistic, and much more," Megatron implied as Karmashock felt Megatron's fingers start to scissor him.

"You are all of those words and more," Karmashock replied before adding, "But that was all in your past and that's where it should stay. You are not that mech anymore."

"Am I now? You think that person is in the past? Why don't I remove my fingers and let you figure that out yourself."

"I rather not," Karmashock answered not wanting to be a victim of his patient's sick obsession.

"I didn't think you would."

Karmashock gasped as he felt an extra finger push into him as Megatron's other hand wrapped around his neck in an almost chocking manner. Although his hand was around Karmashock's neck, that didn't mean he was trying to chock him. He only wanted to play into another fetish of his while he pleased his psychologist. After a little more stretching, Megatron removed his fingers as he rubbed his cable over Karmashock's wet entrance. Smiling to himself, he pushed himself inside the younger mech as he heard him gasp at the size of the cable entering him. Karmashock knew that Megatron was a big mech, but feeling it inside him made him realized just how big he was.

Giving Karmashock a moment to adjust, Megatron used his hand that wasn't on Karmashock's throat to gently touch his throbbing cable. Feeling this, Karmashock relaxed and arched into the fingers wanting to be touched more even though he knew it was wrong for his bonded patient to be pleasing him. Taking that as a good sign, Megatron took the cable in his hand as he started to pump it slowly and pulled his own cable out of the tight aft. Thrusting in roughly, Karmashock offlined his optics for a moment as he felt Megatron hit deep within him. Megatron pulled back again as he thrust hard into Karmashock as he set a slow pace. Pulling at the chains, Karmashock tried to pull his hands free. Megatron wasn't pumping his cable enough for his liking, but the more he pulled, the more he realized that it was useless to try to break the bonds. Megatron probably picked these chains knowing that he couldn't break them.

"Where are you trying to go?" Megatron smirked as he watched Karmashock pull at his wrists.

"I want to... please my...self," he gasped between words noting in his mind that Megatron was doing a great job at controlling his breathing.

"Now why would you want to do that? You could finish yourself off and I wouldn't have any fun finishing you," the older mech grinned as he started to thrust in him a little harder and faster than his earlier pace.

Feeling the pace quicken, Karmashock groaned as he pushed back against the hardened cable that was penetrating him. He was starting to feel as if he needed the mech that was in him. Not knowing that it was the high-grade that was affecting his thinking, he moaned louder as Megatron thrusted roughly into him. Megatron groaned in pleasure as he started to thrust as hard and fast as he could without hurting the mech beneath him as he started to pump the cable in his hand. He knew that he was about to overload for the second time, but he wanted to make Karmashock overload before he did. Feeling the painful pleasure from Megatron's cable along with the pleasure from the mech's hand pleasing his cable, Karmashock started to pant harder. Megatron's hand on his throat was making him light headed from the lack of oxygen, and made him pant harder as he tried to take in more oxygen than he was getting. Megatron noticed this and loosened him grip on the smaller meches throat as he teased the head of his cable with his thumb. Feeling this, Karmashock cried out in pleasure as he felt himself overload into the hand of the mech. Megatron groaned as he felt Karmashock's aft tighten around him cable as he thrust in a few more times before overloading for the second time that night.

Pulling out of the mech, he watched as Karmashock laid down and almost immediately fell into recharge. Glancing over at his mate, he noticed that he had fallen into recharge as well. Smiling he unchained Karmashock's hands as he lifted him and placed him on the couch with a blanket covering him as he curled up next to his mate and fell into a much needed recharge.

**Early that morning**

Karmashock barely realized that his alarm was going off as he rolled over and fell onto the floor. Onlining his optics, he looked at Shockwave and Megatron who were just now stirring from their recharge. Realizing that his cable was exposed, he jumped up and grabbed the cover that Megatron had placed over him.

"Why am I exposed? What happened last night?" Karmashock asked looking down at the two naked meches.

"I have no idea," Shockwave said just as confused as Karmashock was.

"Do you two not remember last night?" Megatron asked holding back a laugh.

"Not really," his mate and psychologist replied in unison.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Megatron smiled as he left the room as the two meches looked at each other wondering what he had meant by that.


End file.
